Fated To Be Rivals
by HippyWhippy
Summary: Yugi gets drunk at an award ceremony at Kaiba's house. So drunk that he starts being 'Honest'. Kaiba has always been the one insisting they remain enemies; He can't just change his mind...  Can He?  Ignore Terrible Summery, Please Read Actual Story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what caused me to write this. Really emotional Doujinshi I guess.  
>Either way, Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>It was after the awards ceremony in Battle City. Two men, fated to be lifelong rivals, were clinging to each other.<br>Kaiba looked down at Yugi, too drunk to stand, holding onto him for dear life.  
>Had he always been so small?<br>After considering it for a moment, he realized he'd almost never seen him not fighting. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment, but he'd always seemed... bigger.  
>"Man, I can't drink anymore."<br>His words bought Kaiba back to consciousness, his smaller hands gripping the collar of his tuxedo.  
>"A little bit more, Yugi."<br>"I just couldn't pass up everyone's toasts, they were all so nice to me..."  
>Ignoring his explanations, he pushed the supposed 'King of Games' a little further. "You can stay in the room up here, for now. I'll have someone call your grandfather later."<br>He drunkenly stumbled, clinging to the taller boy a little more. "Thanks, Kaiba..."  
>So small, yet so strong. Not once had Kaiba beaten him, not fairly.<br>He sat Yugi down and poured him a glass of water. "Drink. It should help dilute the water a bit, I think."  
>With a quiet hiccup, he lolled his head back against the pillows and gulped it down. Kaiba offered him more, which he excepted without complaint, probably too drunk to fight anyway.<br>"I'm starting to feel better." He said after a while, and added with a chuckle, "You're actually kid of nice, Kaiba."  
>"Whatever." He scowled. "Don't tell Wheeler that, I'd hate for it to get out that I pick up strays."<br>Yugi laughed and was quiet for a long time, giving him a long while to look at him from head to toe and wonder how they'd come to this.  
>"Kaiba..." He muttered after a few awkwardly long minutes of silence. "Can I t-tell you something?"<br>Seto didn't answer, but shot him another 'Whatever' look.  
>"I'm...glad I beat you."<br>His cheeks flushing, the brunette turned to face him. "Bastard. Don't let all those awards get to you, Moto. You're still a loser in my books, and if you think for a second I'm going to let you rub it in my face, you're wrong!"  
>Yugi bowed his head. "That isn't what I meant. I'm glad I beat you... because now you have someone consistent in your life."<br>Kaiba frowned, but Yugi kept going. "I just wanted you to remember me, Kaiba. I wanted you to have someone that you knew would always be there for you, whether it was friend or enemy. You picked enemy, I guess." He sipped his water thoughtfully. "You really thought that Mokuba was the only one who cared? I wanted to be something of value and importance to you Kaiba, 'till the end. Once I lose, what meaning will I have to you?"  
>Kaiba sat down slowly, taking it all in. He ran a hand through his hair. "You do <em>nothing <em>but worry about other human beings, don't you?"  
>Yugi slurred slightly. "Don't... don't listen to me, I'm drunk. I'll probably regret telling you that later."<br>Kaiba wasn't stupid; He ran though what Yugi had just told him, over and over inside his head, thinking about it in every way possible. The reason was simple: Yugi was the most amazing person ever.  
>How Kaiba <em>hated <em>him for that.  
>It made him think... that maybe it wasn't victory he craved. Maybe it was...<br>Yugi.  
>Kaibe reached across the surprisingly small distance between them and took Yugi's hand.<br>"You think I could forget you? _Ever_ forget you? You've been the reason I get up in the morning for _years_, and you think one day I'll simply _forget _like it meant _nothing_?" He moved closer; He had to be closer so Yugi would understand. "You're the reason I live and breathe, Yugi Moto."  
>The next thing he knew, Yugi was kissing him.<br>'_Crap.'_ He thought, not taking his lips off Yugi's.  
>But he couldn't control himself. He latched on to Yugi's neck, and he worked at the buttons on his tuxedo until the smaller boy could slip it off. He did the same to his shirt only to find another shirt underneath.<br>"A tux, a shirt, and an undershirt." He cursed against Yugi's skin. "How much further will I have to go before you're anywhere _near _naked?"  
>Yugi didn't answer, but grabbed his wrist and guided it under his shirt to toy with the skin there.<br>Yugi was reminded of something his grandfather used to say; 'Cold hands, warm heart.'  
>Maybe it was just the alcohol, but the thought of Kaiba being 'Warm Hearted' made him laugh.<br>That was probably the reason Kaiba clamped over his lips again.  
>His hand was now gripping Yugi's fly, so Yugi bit him lightly. He hesitated, but didn't stop, so he bit him harder.<br>Blood.  
>Whoops.<br>Too hard.  
>Kaiba pulled away, wiping away the blood that was staining his lips cheery red. "What! I thought you wanted to-"<br>"Bastard." Yugi cut him off. "I'm the only one naked; that's not fair."  
>Kaiba laughed, ripping open his shirt, regardless of wreaking his probably expensive suit.<br>"Whatever. Touch me as much as you want."  
>Yugi lay back against the soft sheets, reaching his hand out to rest it against Kaiba's bare chest. He looked happy. "Yeah..."It was painful. Neither of them had <em>ever <em>expected to be in this situation, so of course neither of them had prepared.  
>Yugi felt... <em>unbelievably <em>good. Kaiba was using all of his concentration, and then some, not to scream as loud as he could.  
>It didn't bother Yugi, though.<br>"Kaiba~! Kai..."  
>"Yugi." He grunted, burying his face into Yugi's neck. "If there was ever an appropriate time for you to call me 'Seto', now would be it."<br>Yugi pulled his head back by his hair, so he could look him in the eye. "Seto."  
>After that, the name rolled off his tongue like a chant, every drop of longing right there in his voice.<br>Seto's orgasm was _amazing _to say the least; Jerking off had never quite done _that.  
><em>Yugi shuddered, falling onto Seto's chest and staying there, quickly slipping into a tired, drunken slumber.

...

Drunk?  
>Oh <em>shit<em>.

Yugi wasn't really surprised when he woke up alone the next morning. A little cold maybe~  
>Part of him thought maybe it was a alcohol-induced dream, until he saw the torn remains of Kaiba's clothes on the floor.<br>He had no shame in admitting that he had _enjoyed _the events of the night before _very much_.  
>And if Kaiba naked wasn't the <em>single most arousing thing he'd ever seen~<em>  
>Seto. He made a mental note. Although, probably only when they were alone.<br>For a few moments, Yugi lay back on the pillows. Tired, warm, and very happy.  
>Usually when he was happy like this, that was when doubt would start clouding his mind.<br>Doubtful thoughts like what if Kaiba was humoring him because he was drunk?  
>No. Kaiba wouldn't do that.<br>Secret Cameras?  
>Wouldn't work; Kaiba would be part of the video too.<br>Yugi thought back to last night. Had Kaiba been drunk? Maybe that was why he~!  
>"Moto, get up and get out of my house." Kaiba barked from the doorway. "I took pity on you while you were intoxicated, don't expect special treatment all the time."<br>Yugi sighed, hurrying out and avoiding Kaiba's gaze, thoroughly depressed.  
>Today was all kinds of suck. <p>

* * *

><p>Reviews Are Always Good For An Authors Ego. Or, You Can Complain. Whichever.<br>There Will Be More Of This, Hopefully Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... is anyone even reading this one anymore? I'm so sorry. Still, holidays are coming up, so I should have plenty of time to update then. I'm so, so sorry, guys.

* * *

><p>Mokuba knew that look.<br>It was the look when Seto was confused, and he was mad. Not to be mixed up with the look he had when he was mad _because _he was confused. Tall, impossibly thin, and naked, Mokuba didn't question when his brother appeared from one of the guest rooms wrapped in nothing but a crisp white sheet. Seto blinked at him. "I have a reasonable explanation for this."  
>"I'm sure."<br>"Don't go in that room." He warned, and scurried off. Ignoring him, Mokuba opened the door a crack and peeked in. Yugi Moto was asleep on the bed. Naked. Shaking his head, he backed away; _that _was more than he needed to know; he probably should have heeded his brother's warning, but when Seto used that tone, he rarely did. He followed Seto to his study, where, while he was still naked-in-nothing-but-a-bed-sheet, he pulled out a pen and a few pieces of paper. "Seto-"  
>"What?"<br>"You're meant to be wearing glasses, remember."  
>He furrowed his brow. "Mokuba, you know I-"<br>His little brother put his hands on his hips. "You'll only make your eyesight worse if you do _that_." So Kaiba did as he was told and put on his glasses. "What's going on, anyway? Why is Yugi asleep in that room, and why do you smell like a sleazy bar?"  
>Seto chewed his pen thoughtfully. "I have a hangover." He admitted finally. "It feels like someone with a monotone is reading <em>50 Shades Of Grey <em>in my head."  
>Despite the fact that his older brother had less-that-craftily avoided his questions, Mokuba went to fetch him a glass of water and two aspirin. When he returned, Seto was wearing pants, and had the sheet draped over his bare shoulders like a cape. He peered over his glasses. "Thank you." He sipped his drink carefully before tossing back the aspirin. "I have to get rid of him." He concluded finally, storming out of the room and back to where Yugi lay sleeping. Seto yelled at him for a while and then came back, pacing around the room like a caged tiger. Mokuba settled on the edge of his desk, swinging his legs. "I still don't understand what's going on."<br>"Mokuba…. You understand that love is not limited to gender or appearance, don't you?" Mokuba squinted at him for a moment before nodding. "People….. they don't even have to really _like _each other to be in love. It just happens…."  
>Suddenly, understanding flooded Mokuba's face. "Ohh, I get it. That's why you sent him away. Yup."<br>Seto sat back down, running his hands through his hair before jumping back to his feet. "This goddamn headache! Yes, _that's _why! Because I hate him and I love him and I don't see the difference and I feel like a conflicted teenager."  
>"You kinda are." Mokuba reminded him, before fixing him with a serious stare. "Besides, I don't know what you expected. This was going to happen eventually. I knew it."<br>"Mokuba, you're fourteen. You don't know anything."  
>His younger brother stuck out his tongue. "Oh, look. You're still a little drunk. Seriously, you've developed a dependency on Yugi and you're the only one who can't see it. You've spent more time and money on him than almost anything else. You're <em>obsessed<em>. Like a teenage girl."  
>He pressed his hands to his temples. "No, you're wrong. I see it. I know you were making fun of me, but you're right of course- I need him, and now I've ruined everything." Mokuba opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Seto's head jerked up. "No, <em>I <em>didn't ruin it, _he _did!"  
>Mokuba tilted his head, making a face. "It just occurred to me that you guys totally boned. Ew."<br>"Mind your language." The brunette frowned. "_He_ did this. _He _started it; It was probably all to distract me or something. Clearly, this was all a plan."  
>"<em>Clearly<em>." Mokuba agreed. He was letting his brother ramble- usually he figured these things out for himself, so there was no point bickering with him if he said something that made no sense at all.  
>Seto's serious face crumbled, and he winced. "I <em>am <em>still drunk. What am I saying-?" He laid his head down on the desk, whimpering slightly.  
>Mokuba watched his brother intently; he was a little worried. It was a little distressing to see his brother so broken. He'd always been so strong and in control of his emotions, seeing him crumble like that, at the ends of Yugi, no less, was worrying. He bit his fingernail. "You should call him."<br>Seto frowned. "I don't _do _those things, Mokuba. I've never… _done _this kind of thing before."  
>"Well, now you have to." Mokuba ordered. "You need him, and you can't let him get away. You have to go; think of something to say to him to make sure he stays. Even if you're not together, if you're still just enemies."<br>"Mokuba-"  
>His little brother shook his head. "What are you going to do without him? Think about it."<br>He couldn't think of anything; what would he do? He could live the rest of his life without Yugi, easily. ….but what would he gain? He had everything he could have wanted. What more was there?  
>He laid his head down on the desk. "When I sober up, I'll make my decision."<p>

"Yugi…"  
>Pulling the sheet up over his head, Yugi hissed in displeasure as the curtains were thrown open. "Go away, Yami! I don't want to speak to anyone right now…"<br>With a sigh, his other half straightened the rumpled sheets. "You and Jou are as bad as each other." He said tiredly. "You shouldn't have drunk so much."  
>Slipping out of bed, Yugi yanked the curtains closed. "I know, I know. Don't worry, Grandpa will probably lecture me later as well."<br>Yami put his hands on his hips. "Where _were _you last night, Yugi? Don't you know you worried us? –And then, you just slip in early in the morning, and except us to just leave you alone?"  
>"I know, I know…." Yugi muttered. "Please, just leave me alone…"<br>The two of them still shared an emotional link, of some sorts. So it was easy to search his own emotions and find Yugi's broken heart. "….what happened?"  
>Yugi winced, like he was in real, physical pain. "I… I told Kaiba how I feel, but he was drunk and I guess he wasn't thinking straight…. I think I might have ruined everything…." He covered his face with his hands. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth… I didn't think…. And now…" He looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't.<br>"Yugi, my friend…." He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yami and Yugi had their own, separate bodies, but that didn't stop the pain that Yugi was feeling seeping in to Yami's heart. "Kaiba has always been… reluctant, to embrace you as a friend. Have you ever considered that he just needs time to think about it?"  
>"We had sex." Yugi blurted, before covering his mouth.<br>Yami squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out mental images. "Of course you did."  
>"I had to listen to you go on and on about Jou when you started going out." Yugi reminded him with a hint of retribution in his voice.<br>"Fair enough." He toyed with the hem of the sheets. "Well, what are you going to do?"  
>Yugi whined, rubbing him temples. "I don't know. I think I need a drink. –Of <em>water<em>." He added, before his other half could open his mouth. "I feel like crap."  
>Although Yami wanted to give him a very long holier-than-thou speech about the responsibilities of drinking, he knew that both Anzu and Yugi's grandfather probably would later, so he decided not to. Instead, he tended to him, knowing, from the way Jou had complained that morning, that he was probably in a lot of pain. He couldn't understand how they could drink so much in the first place. "So what are you going to do?" He hated how much it sounded like he was <em>pestering,<em> but the sooner Yugi sorted out his problems, the better, and they both knew that. Yugi considered it. "Nothing." He said finally. "I won't do anything."  
>That was not at all the answer Yami had expected, and he said so. "I don't think running away from this will help, Aibou. Kaiba won't stand for it. Besides, you don't seem like the type."<br>"If Kaiba cares in the slightest, He'll come to me." He said defiantly. "If he wishes to continue our friendship…. Rivalry… _whatever_…. I know he'll seek me out."  
>Pretending to busy himself once again with the curtains, Yami glanced back again. "And will that still your aching heart?"<br>Yugi was still struggling to raise himself from the bed. "No, no it will not. I need a shower."  
>Yami called after him. "So you're just going to be unhappy and leave all of this up to fate?"<br>"Yeah; isn't that what we usually do anyway?"  
>Softly, but still firm, Yami's hand came down on his shoulder. "This isn't a <em>game<em>, Aibou. This is your happiness- possibly your _future_, and you're going to leave it all up to _Kaiba_?" He asked doubtfully.  
>Stretching to his full height, which still wasn't very tall, Yugi smiled, for the first time that morning. "I have faith in him." He said simply, like it answered everything.<br>Yami was still cynical. "This reeks of being a bad idea. I _want _to believe that Kaiba will make the right choice, but he… he doesn't have a good history of these things. He doesn't _have _a history with… this. With dating and love. What makes you so sure he's going to make the right decision?"  
>Calling over the running water, Yugi's voice carried a tone that made it very clear that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "I'm not sure, I'm just hoping." He said flatly.<br>While his other half seemed more than happy to just brush it off, Yami wasn't so sure. In fact, he was certain that the problem would emerge on its own later, and this was confirmed when, out of the corning of his eye, he glanced out the window and saw a black limousine pulling up outside. _It's one of _those _days_.


End file.
